


堕天使

by AsahiTang



Category: Hetalia：Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsahiTang/pseuds/AsahiTang
Summary: 这是一篇ABO设定的天使文，并采用了魔王米x天使英的设定，分为四部分，集中在此发布。有性行为描写，请注意。





	堕天使

#01-交合

亚瑟感到自己的处境十分不妙：他躺在一张柔软的大床上，双手被手铐锁在床头。房间灯光昏暗，他只能勉强够辨认出天花板上红与黑为主色调的壁画，床的四周是层层叠叠的红色帷幔，这种鲜血一样的红色丝毫不会让亚瑟有所放松，反而有些不安。不过房间的温度不算太冰冷，只是裸露的皮肤感觉到微凉。环境太过安静，他不知道自己被什么人抓到什么地方，在这种半封闭的环境中他无法探知外界的情况，好像在这个地方连魔法都无法使用。他呼叫了几声，房间里空无一人，只有空气中淡淡的Alpha信息素的味道，让亚瑟紧张。

他终于意识到自己被绑架了，而且很有可能被一个Alpha绑架了。

***

天使对人类世界总是充满好奇，他们对自然有一种与生俱来的亲和，是发自内心的热爱。亚瑟也不例外，他一直都很想亲眼看看书中描写的森林、山川、河流和人类的城市，穿过厚重的云层，俯瞰那个美丽的世界。可是作为一个Omega，他只要一靠近彩虹桥就会被阻拦。彩虹桥是连接天堂和人间的通道，然而却只允许Alpha和Beta可以通过，因为Omega特殊的体质无法在人类世界保护自己，所以只要有Omega试图通过彩虹桥，就会被结界阻拦，天使守卫会在第一时间抓住他，送上审判台。

“想去人类世界？”曾经在人类世界生活过的弗朗西斯生动地对天使们讲述人类世界的美丽，这让亚瑟更加向往。

他合上书，像是被踩到尾巴一样。“我才不想去！”

弗朗西斯挑挑眉，扔给他一个拇指高的透明水晶瓶，里面盛满深紫色的液体。

“这是什么？”

“毒药。”弗朗西斯故意吓他，“喝了之后就能让人觉得你是一个Beta。”他翻了个白眼，躲开亚瑟丢向他的苹果核，展开翅膀飞走了。离了远了，他才敢回过头看着那个欣喜若狂的身影，鼻头一酸：“就算离开了，也别忘了回家的路啊……靠，我为什么要为这种人掉眼泪！”

这是弗朗西斯从人类世界带回来的一种名叫“抑制剂”的药水，它可以让Alpha和Omega暂时散发出Beta的信息素，从而隐藏自己。亚瑟第一次接触到这种神奇的药剂，“不知道人类的药水会不会对天使起作用。”尽管这样想着，他还是一股脑地灌进嘴里。

抑制剂又苦又咸，还带着一点腥味，喝下去舌头感觉涩涩的。这么恶心的味道差点就让亚瑟吐出来，他甚至怀疑这是不是弗朗西斯故意整他。

“该死的，别让我再见到你，不然我一定要把你变成一只青蛙！”也不知道药效有没有发作，亚瑟早就摸清了守卫的换班时间，趁着间隙躲开他们，来到神界与人界相连的彩虹桥。这一次他没有被结界弹开，也没有触发警报，轻松地走进彩虹桥，七彩的光芒包裹着着他，一阵头晕目眩之后他感觉身子一轻，睁开眼就看见脚下沟壑相间的山川河流、郁郁葱葱的森林，棕红色的土地、金黄色的麦田、人类的城镇，一切的景象都不同于天堂。

这就是……人类世界？

“我不是在做梦吧？”亚瑟掐了一把脸上的肉，疼痛感告诉他这一切都是真实的。他真的通过彩虹桥来到了人类世界！

看来弗朗西斯没有骗他。这让亚瑟放心了许多。他不敢停留在天空太久的时间，赶紧落在森林中，收起自己的翅膀，以免被人类发现。

现在，当双脚真正踏在潮湿的土地上，亚瑟才彻底放松下来，紧接着就是兴奋。他终于来到了他魂牵梦绕的人类世界。像个孩子一样，他贪婪地呼吸着森林中清新的空气、亲切地抚摸着粗壮挺拔的树干。亚瑟在森林里尽情地奔跑、歌唱。飞鸟被他的歌声吸引，盘旋在他的身边；走兽将他簇拥在中间，温驯地低下脑袋。亚瑟摘下几朵盛开的鲜花，编织成一个花环戴在头上，轻快的歌声回荡在森林中，净化着万物的灵魂。

他真不想离开这个美丽的地方。

实际上，他再也不打算回到天上了。

沿着小溪流动的方向前行，前方就是人类的城镇，他打算到那去碰碰运气，哪怕找一个活儿干，只要能暂时先住下来。他只是一个不会被注意到的Omega，就算失踪也不会引起什么轰动，至于以后……他现在并不想考虑。

有了计划的亚瑟心境开朗，整个人闪闪发光。

可是你要知道，有光明的地方就一定存在黑暗。亚瑟站在阳光下尽情感受自然的美好时，一双蓝色的眼睛在影子下紧紧盯着这个散发着迷人的Omega信息素的人类。不，他不是人类，在隐藏的灵魂深处，阿尔弗雷德敏锐地嗅到一丝天使的气息。

他的运气真好，竟然遇到一个落单的Omega天使。

抑制剂虽然能够让亚瑟从信息素辨认起来像一个Beta，但这并不能迷惑那些嗅觉极其灵敏的——恶魔，更不用提这个人还是魔界的首领——魔王。

亚瑟还沉浸在自然的美好中，放松了警惕，全然忽视了身后的危险。阿尔弗雷德走上前，张开巨大的黑色羽翼，释放出恐怖的威压。惊走了飞鸟，吓退了走兽，亚瑟还没反应过来这是怎么一回事，回头只看到一个黑色的影子，就眼前一黑，直直地倒在阿尔弗雷德的怀里。

***

亚瑟不知道时间过了多久，透过帷幔他看到的只是漆黑一片，可时不时还能从远处听到整齐划一的脚步声和窃窃私语声。

这里的气息他很不喜欢，这是哪儿？亚瑟谨慎地挪动身体，他咽了一口唾沫，在心里不断安慰自己：没事的，现在我看起来是一个最普通不过的Beta，不会被怎么样的。

天使的规则不同于人类世界，Alpha由天宫最高的统治者，也就是天神和地位仅次于天神的炽天使组成；Beta是天界中最常见、最普通的种族，除了炽天使外，几乎所有天使的第二性征都是Beta；而Omega就是最珍稀的族群了，他们样貌美丽，发情期时散发的信息素促使着Alpha与他们交配，为天使诞下新的生命。亚瑟从没有被Alpha标记过，所以他的发情期来势一般都短暂而凶猛，每次发情都让亚瑟很难熬，可是他这么痛苦，也没有听说过自己要被标记的传闻。所幸亚瑟来到人类世界前不久刚度过发情期，不存在大量信息素外泄的情况，再加上喝过抑制剂，这更让亚瑟放心。

在漫长的等待中，他不断挣扎着双手上的束缚。可是手腕都被磨红，手铐还是纹丝不动，铁链晃动与床头相碰发出哗啦啦的响声，在这个安静的房间格外清晰。

就当他快要放弃的时候，紧闭的房门终于从外面打开，带进的风吹灭了几支摇曳的烛光。光线更暗了。亚瑟看着帷幔上逐渐放大的影子，从头上巨大的羚角到后背张开的巨大的翅膀，都让亚瑟警惕。他绷紧身体，一副如临大敌的样子。

Alpha霸道强势的信息素顿时填满了整个屋子，与此同时还有一种令亚瑟喘不上气的威压。亚瑟整个人战栗起来。据他所知，能够释放这种威压的只有两个人——上帝和魔王。

“天使，报上名来。”魔王揭穿亚瑟的身份，他很讨厌抑制剂的味道，这令他的鼻子感觉不适，更让他心情不爽。

他克制住自己的颤抖，扬起了下巴，无不傲慢地说：“亚瑟·柯克兰。”

的确，天使是有傲慢的资本。他们圣洁、善良、正直，他们的心中充满爱和智慧，拥有这世上一切积极的、正面的评价，自然对与之相反的恶魔嗤之以鼻。阿尔弗雷德冷笑一声，嘲笑天使的自不量力。

看来这个天使还没有认清形势，估计就是仗着自己不在发情期又喝了抑制剂的缘故。阿尔弗雷德想。

真是一个愚蠢的天使。

他掀开厚重的帷幔，面对面更方便与天使交流。黑色的头发、蓝色的眼睛，英俊的面容，一身裁剪得体的黑色西装。不输于任何一个天使的样貌让亚瑟不由得看呆了。阿尔弗雷德不怀好意地笑道：“我是魔王阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，很高兴你能够成为我今晚的——床——伴。”

魔王故意咬字很慢，以便更好欣赏天使一点点僵硬的脸色。

即使以一个屈辱的姿势躺在床上，亚瑟也不愿落了下乘。天界中Omega的地位相对而言是比较高的，尽管他们的职责只是与Omega交欢、诞下子嗣，但他们却是唯一能与上阶天使甚至天神有亲密接触的族群。Omega数量稀少，就更有许多Omega恃宠而骄、行为举止傲慢至极。纵使亚瑟还从未被上帝标记过，他也认为自己作为天使是骄傲的，更何况他现在面对的还是天使最鄙视的恶魔。

“我好心提醒你，我可是天使，你要是抓了我，后果可是不堪想象的！”神魔两界一向都是剑拔弩张的气氛，上帝最近正想找借口发动讨伐魔界的战争，一旦这件事传到天界的耳朵里，那么亚瑟很有可能就是这个“借口”。

“后果？你这个小天使是在威胁我吗？”阿尔弗雷德一条腿跪在床上，俯下身子摩挲着亚瑟的额头、眉骨、鼻梁、嘴唇……天使真是一种美丽的生物，这么近的距离竟然毫无瑕疵。“呵，上帝……算个什么东西？”

天使的确有值得骄傲的资本，这样美丽的脸庞让阿尔弗雷德有些嫉妒。可他并不把天使放在眼里，他甚至不把上帝放在眼里，现在他最想做的就是让这个骄傲的天使主动张开双腿求自己标记他。那么放荡的场景，真是有些迫不及待想看到了。

这还是他第一次对一个天使产生了这么大的兴趣。

“小天使，你要知道——魔王可不是那么容易就被威胁的。”阿尔弗雷德从怀里掏出一个药瓶，拔开塞子倒出一颗红色的药丸，喂进亚瑟的嘴里。

“你喂我吃了什么！”药丸进入口中就化成水，顺着喉咙滑进胃里，再挥发向四肢百骸。亚瑟害怕极了，他瞪着阿尔弗雷德大喊，与刚才从容傲慢的样子截然不同。

“那可是好东西。”阿尔弗雷德收起翅膀，脱下毛领皮大衣，然后是西装外套、领带，亚瑟有一种不祥的预感，他知道自己招惹了不该招惹的人，但骨子里刻下对恶魔的痛恨还是让他不想认输。顺着阿尔弗雷德的手指一颗一颗解开衬衣扣子，露出精壮的胸膛，他竟然有些口干舌燥，移不开目光，好像有什么地方开始蠢蠢欲动。

阿尔弗雷德裸着上身，盘腿坐在亚瑟脚边，这样既能看到亚瑟的反应，又能和他保持一定距离。这么坏心眼的举动让阿尔弗雷德不由得赞叹起来自己的聪明才智，要不是气氛不对，他真想给自己鼓鼓掌。

很快亚瑟就感觉到了不对劲。吃下药丸后的亚瑟很快就觉得小腹处就热热的，好像燃起一团火，随着魔王缓慢的、带有挑逗意味的动作，那团火逐渐灼烧着他的理智。亚瑟只觉得大脑一片空白，身上热的要命，不一会就浑身是汗。他张大嘴，大口大口地呼吸着清凉的空气，整个人就像是一条脱水的鱼。他弓起身，下身性器挺立，后穴里面空虚无比，穴口一缩一缩正流出透明的爱液；不仅如此，他胸前两个粉红色的乳头也在隐隐发痒，迫切地希望有人来安慰它们。

Omega特有的、甜腻的信息素铺天盖地在魔王的寝宫肆虐，阿尔弗雷德险些被撩拨地把持不住自己。

亚瑟清楚地知道，他发情了——在吃过那颗药丸后——不在发情期的他竟然发情了！

魔王终于好心地告诉他：“这是淫魔新开发的好玩意儿——能让不在发情期的Omega短时间内达到发情状态。没想到这对天使也是很管用的。感到荣幸吧，你可是第一个吃到它的小家伙。”魔王观察着他的状态，心情愉悦，连声音都带了笑腔。

亚瑟惊到说不出话，恶魔竟然这么不知羞耻地研发出这种药物！他本就不屑那些住在地底的卑贱生物，现在自己不仅被他们俘虏，甚至还成为他们的试验品！

可Omega的本能是无法控制的，思想再怎么抵挡也无济于事。一波又一波的情欲在他的体内冲撞，让他无法思考。亚瑟紧咬牙根，不让自己呻吟出声。可偏偏阿尔弗雷德打定主意要看他受罪的样子，坐在在离他半米的地方，释放着Alpha的信息素。亚瑟要疯了，不管此时自己面对的究竟是魔王还是上帝，他满脑子只有一个想法——他想被身边这个Alpha标记、想被填满。亚瑟求欢似的扭动着身体，双腿蜷缩，露出下身羞耻的部位。饶是自制力极佳的魔王，在如此猛烈的Omega信息素的攻势下，竟然也有了本能反应。“真是奇怪，你只是一个最普通不过的Omega，怎么会……”他大手一挥，解放了亚瑟的双手。但他依旧坐在那里。

阿尔弗雷德可没忘记自己刚才说要看亚瑟是如何求他的。

手上的束缚消失了，恢复自由的亚瑟下意识地向阿尔弗雷德靠近，可下一秒他又缩成一团，双手环住自己，指甲深深抠进肩膀，让自己恢复理智，保持清醒。

他从未经历过如此难熬的发情期。

扑上去，扑到这个Alpha身上，让他标记你，这样你就不会再痛苦了。脑袋里的一个声音蛊惑着亚瑟——这是他自己的声音，他潜意识里渴望这么做——他浑身颤抖，鼻尖萦绕着Alpha的气息，这让他控制不住自己。阿尔弗雷德看着亚瑟反常的举动，忍不住伸出脚踹了天使一下。这一下，亚瑟记忆深处最恐怖、最不愿面对的部分被挖掘出来，他突然痛哭出声：“不要过来——不要碰我……滚——你们都给我滚开！”

亚瑟紧闭着双眼，双手乱挥，刚才指甲掐过的地方破了皮，渗出了一些血珠。Alpha的气息不再充满诱惑力，而是恐怖，好像和Alpha结合是这世界上最痛苦的事情。

宁可自残也不愿意被标记，这样阿尔弗雷德很头疼，他还没见过这么倔强的Omega。不过天使的话令魔王很在意，难道天使这么抗拒性爱是因为之前经历过什么？

“亚瑟？”阿尔弗雷德感觉有些不对劲，他出声叫着陷入某种痛苦的天使，可惜回应他的只是天使的呜咽。

“滚开，不要碰我……别过来、放开我……”

“看着我，亚瑟·柯克兰！”Alpha的命令让Omega不得不服从，他扭过头，睁开眼睛，泪眼朦胧地看着魔王，整个人像一只受到惊吓的兔子般抽搐着。

阿尔弗雷德向撒旦元神发誓，他从来都没有对一个正在发情期的Omega这么有耐心过。他注意到天使的大腿根处若隐若现地有着什么，他上前掰开天使的双腿，一个黑色的、有着复杂花纹的烙印在一直被掩盖的大腿根处。阿尔弗雷德的眼神暗了下来，脸色是少有的凝重。

神罚。

亚瑟·柯克兰是被神惩罚过的天使！

“救救我……”亚瑟张开双手，抱住阿尔弗雷德的脖子。身边Alpha的气息让亚瑟莫名心安，和他曾经接触过的完全不同。他停止了颤抖，想要被标记的念头又无法遏制地冒出来，天使双腿跨坐在阿尔弗雷德身上，笨拙地蹭着他的身子。“阿尔弗雷德，救救我……”

天使向魔王求救，放在平常阿尔弗雷德绝对是要大笑出声的。可现在他不会。他很在意亚瑟身上神罚的印记，当务之急是先稳定Omega的情绪，。

自己还真是带了个大麻烦回来。阿尔弗雷德肠子都悔青了，早知道是这样，他绝对绕着这个天使走。

阿尔弗雷德脱下裤子，性器没有了布料的束缚，贴在亚瑟的小腹上。隔着天使短裙薄薄的布料，都能感受到高于体温的热度，虽说不上是滚烫，但也着实吓了亚瑟一跳。

“标记我。”亚瑟鼓起勇气，主动脱下自己的衣服。白皙的皮肤完全暴露在魔王的面前，从胸前到腿间，阿尔弗雷德毫不掩饰自己打量的目光。天使被他看得面红耳赤，呼吸越来越不自然，他将头埋在魔王的颈窝，任由魔王的双手在自己身上游走。

是谁都好，谁都可以。就算是魔王也无所谓了，他已经逃不掉了，就算是魔王也没有关系。只要不是……不是那个人，不是那个人就可以了。无所谓了，不想再逃避下去了。如果这样就能解脱的话，如果这样就能离开那个牢笼的话，如果这样就可以忘记一切的话。

成为恶魔也没有关系，就这么堕落下去也没有关系。

当阿尔弗雷德进入亚瑟畅通无阻的后穴时，天使扬起脖子，双手扶着魔王的肩膀，像一只高歌的天鹅，发出舒服的喟叹。

Omega的后穴温暖紧致，在动情时就会自行分泌爱液润滑。这让魔王非常满足。阿尔弗雷德被内壁包裹，迫不及待地抱着亚瑟律动起来。

Alpha和Omega的气息混在一起，平白升高了房间内的温度，窗外巡逻的恶魔不知何时早就无影踪，只剩下魔王寝宫里那个沉浸在快感中的天使的呻吟声。像是在逼着自己一样，亚瑟努力让自己专心应对现在的性爱，听着肉棒在体内抽插时的啧啧水声、囊袋一下一下打在屁股上的声音，他紧紧贴着阿尔弗雷德的身体，铃口流出的黏液顺着茎身流下打湿两人的耻毛，这一切让亚瑟有一种报复式的快感。

这下子自己就真的回不去了。天使甚至有些开心地想。

“专心点，天使。”阿尔弗雷德舔舐着亚瑟胸前粉嫩的乳头，用牙齿轻轻研磨，感觉到天使的分心，不满地咬了一口。是这个天使性冷淡吗？自己这么卖力竟然还能让他有时间想别的！

这简直是魔王的奇耻大辱！

天使的乳头充血涨红，像两颗垂涎欲滴的小樱桃。魔王又发泄似的重重咬了几下，引来天使的尖叫，下身反射性地夹紧，阿尔弗雷德握住亚瑟的阴茎，语气不善：“我要是被你夹断了，你这辈子也别想再射精，虽然你的精液一点用都没有！”“是你咬得太疼……啊……”马眼被魔王恶意地用手指堵住，肿胀感随之而来，天使发泄似的在魔王的肩膀上狠狠咬了一口。

“你竟然咬我？”阿尔弗雷德另一只手在亚瑟的肩胛骨处徘徊，“你说，你高潮的时候会不会展开你的翅膀？”

“我……我不知道……”亚瑟拍打着阿尔弗雷德的胸膛，“你、你让我……让我射出来……”

“不。”

魔王干脆地拒绝了他。他抱着亚瑟换了一个姿势，让亚瑟跪趴在床上，背对自己。

“这简直就是耻辱！你竟然让我向狗一样趴着！”亚瑟一边喘息一边咒骂阿尔弗雷德，他现在真希望自己在发情期的时候头脑不要那么清醒，这样在做爱的时候他才不会对床伴百般抱怨。不过他也庆幸现在是在和魔王交媾，不然他的抱怨就没法说出口了。

“你刚刚不还咬了我一口？”阿尔弗雷德扯烂天使身上本就少得可怜的布料，“不过你可比狗好看多了，而且——我也没有操一条狗的想法。”

亚瑟小臂撑在床上，看不见身后Alpha的动作和表情，这种未知让他兴奋，甚至开始迎合魔王的动作。这让阿尔弗雷德很满意，他松开手，来回撸动着亚瑟的肉茎。天使就像是在唱歌，如咽如泣的声音惹人怜爱，这的确让阿尔弗雷德感到享受，他喜欢听亚瑟的叫床声。

Omega本就比其他人敏感，用不了几下，白浊色的精液喷射出来，沾了阿尔弗雷德一手。亚瑟大叫一声，弓起腰，眼前像炸开了一朵烟花，暂时失去了思考的能力，身子泛着粉红色，整个人达到了极致。

阿尔弗雷德趁机撞在亚瑟内道微凸的一点，天使的声音变了调，他双手抓紧床单，胳膊上的肌肉轮廓明显，青色的血管都隐约可见。

“你……你快点！”刚射完精疲软下来的阴茎在阿尔弗雷德恶意逗弄下又有了抬头的趋势，亚瑟经不住，开口催促。

“快一点？你竟然让我在床上快一点？”阿尔弗雷德不敢置信，声音都大了许多，“你说什么是什么，当我真那么好脾气的？”

“我什么时候说了？”

“你不是说让我标记你吗？”

“那是因为你他妈喂我吃了什么狗屁的发情药！”亚瑟恼羞成怒，一向注重斯文形象的天使口无遮拦地骂出脏话，熟练到像是经常说出这些一样。

“那你自己扛过去啊！”阿尔弗雷德赌气地停下来，整根埋在亚瑟的体内，“我累了！”

“你他妈有病吧！”亚瑟尖叫，最后一个字都破了音。这算什么？魔王罢工了？他可没听说过在床上还能这么玩！

可是无论亚瑟怎么说，阿尔弗雷德都一动不动，专心致志搓揉着亚瑟再次挺立的分身。前后不一致的感觉让亚瑟快要发疯，可偏偏阿尔弗雷德扣紧他的腰，让他脱离不出来。他最后还是自暴自弃地低下头，用几不可闻的声音说：“动一下……”

“求我啊。”

“阿尔弗雷德你不要太过分！”刚打算低头的天使又强硬起来，他向后扭头瞪着令人讨厌的魔王，后者丝毫不在意那双充满情欲的眼睛会有什么威慑力，反而是天使双颊酡红的样子有几分吸引人。

这是情动的表现。

这个Omega开始接受自己了，身心都是。

这算是一个很好的开始吗？阿尔弗雷德有些搞不懂了。自己对待亚瑟时好像一直都很温柔——在看见他腿上神罚印记之后，按理说他是绝对不会任一个小天使对自己颐指气使，别说是天使，就连那些恶魔见到自己不都是低三下四的？可对亚瑟，他为什么就能这么宽容？甚至还使了小脾气。

这是从来没有出现过的事情。

这不是什么好事，他是魔王，怎么能被一个小天使牵着鼻子走。

“你求我，我就在你体内射精、在你的腺体注入信息素，满足你想被标记的想法。”阿尔弗雷德俯身咬住亚瑟的耳垂，说出的话让亚瑟心动。

只通过身体结合只能让亚瑟暂时被标记，他总不能永远都在魔王的床上不下来吧？那在被天界抓走之前自己会先被累死。如果是永久标记的话……从内到外都沾染上魔王的气息，那是不是永远都不会被天界发现？

亚瑟直起后背，反手搂住阿尔弗雷德的脖子，轻轻吻上阿尔弗雷德。

“求你，标记我。”

天使的嘴唇柔软冰凉，这让阿尔弗雷德想起曾经在人类世界吃过的布丁，他咬着亚瑟的嘴唇、吮吸着亚瑟的舌头，把亚瑟压在身下继续动了起来。

这是他真正意义上和一个Omega做爱，从亲吻到标记，每一种都是阿尔弗雷德前所未有的体验，他与亚瑟的身体贴合没有一丝缝隙，好像他们天生就应该在一起。当魔王咬破天使的后颈，注入Alpha的信息素时，亚瑟流出了眼泪。

他终于逃出来了。

他终于解脱了。

亚瑟的翅膀从肩胛骨处舒展开，洁白的羽毛一根根清晰可见，随着和阿尔弗雷德一起登上顶峰，魔王的翅膀也伸展开，比亚瑟大了一倍不止的黑色羽毛翅膀将两个人包裹在里面，阿尔弗雷德逼人的气势让地宫方圆百里的恶魔都为之颤抖，对着魔王所在的方向跪拜下去。

亚瑟·柯克兰竟然会是阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的灵魂伴侣！

天使竟然是魔王的灵魂伴侣！

这简直前所未闻！

亚瑟也很诧异，魔王竟然会是自己的灵魂伴侣。他还没有来得及细想，就晕了过去。

***

弗朗西斯掏出怀表，表盘标着的不是时间，而是分布零散的白色圆点，其中一颗离得最远的圆点突然熄灭，弗朗西斯点中圆点，在半空中出现了一张他再熟悉不过的脸——亚瑟·柯克兰。

又一个天使堕天了。弗朗西斯挥手拂去那张笑得嚣张的脸。怀表中每一个圆点都代表了一个天使，表盘是他们的活动范围，离中心越远就说明离天界越远。现在亚瑟应该在魔界吧？弗朗西斯想，毕竟那里是堕天使的收容所，而且那个令天神都会忌惮三分的魔王就居住在那里。

“要不要告诉天神呢……”弗朗西斯把怀表收起来，看着主神居住着的天宫方向，喃喃自语，“亚瑟现在……可是一个Omega啊。数量这么稀少，肯定一眼就被看出来了。……算了，到时候再说吧。”

弗朗西斯转身往自己的住所走去，现在是他的休息时间，他可不想有任何人打扰，也不想被任何事烦心。

“阿尔弗雷德那个小子在魔界混的风生水起，我还操什么心。”弗朗西斯伸了个懒腰，戴上眼罩，沉沉睡去……

***

天界发生什么都和亚瑟再无关系，他蜷缩成一团，睡得正香。阿尔弗雷德揉揉头发，对亚瑟是自己灵魂伴侣这件事耿耿于怀。

他不是嫌弃自己的伴侣是一个天使，只是……他觉得会是一个更强大的、最起码能与他匹敌的人，而不是一个只会敲敲乐器唱唱歌等待被宠幸的天使。

介怀的不止这件事，神罚的印记是那样的清晰，在阿尔弗雷德的脑海里挥之不去。神罚在一般情况下是不会使用的一种酷刑，它代表着这个天使有污点，这是不会被任何天使包容的一点，他们不会与一个有污点的天使为伍。

那亚瑟是怎么被烙上印记的？

阿尔弗雷德很好奇。他扳过亚瑟的身子，让他面冲自己。天使毫无防备的睡颜在自己面前，阿尔弗雷德先是摸上那个凹凸不平的印记，然后扣住亚瑟的脑袋吻了上去。

和做爱时充满色情意味的吻不同，这一次阿尔弗雷德用了可以窥探记忆的魔法。

他看见了什么？

面无表情的冷漠的天使们。一条一望无际的走廊。洁白到没有一丝尘埃的房间。冰冷的床板上安装着固定手脚的铁链。镜子里亚瑟惊慌失措可以算得上是惊恐的脸。还有那个让阿尔弗雷德倍感熟悉的面孔——主神马修·威廉姆斯。

“绑住他。”马修说道。他还是那副悲天悯人的样子，此时却虚伪得令人作呕。接下来发生的事情是阿尔弗雷德万万想不到的。亚瑟开始挣扎，他拼命挣脱押着他的天使，向门口冲去，天使抓住他的头发狠狠地把他摔在石板地面上……他还没有继续窥探下去，一双手就紧紧扣住他的肩膀。

“够了。”亚瑟醒了过来，绿色的眼睛中充满悲伤，他的眼泪在眼眶里打转，倔强地不肯流出来。

“当时……发生了什么？”阿尔弗雷德自己都没有注意到他的声音竟然在颤抖。神罚的咒语就像是刻在了他的心里，他这一生都忘不了。也正是如此，他对被施下神罚的亚瑟足够宽容，也充满心疼。

经历了神罚却没有堕天，留在天宫遭受天使的排挤，这是怎样的不甘和屈辱？他为什么要这样忍耐？阿尔弗雷德压下心里对天使怪异的同情和怜惜感，不再去细想这件事。

阿尔弗雷德不愿意想。

“你不会想要知道的。”亚瑟微微一笑。笑容里包含了太多的辛酸，他已经不想回忆当时发生的那些事情，而且有些事情他也想不起来了。“而且在那之后我失去了很多记忆，包括被惩罚的原因。”

“你不想知道吗？”阿尔弗雷德的眉头皱起来。

亚瑟摇摇头，“已经没有意义了。而且，”亚瑟重新打开他的翅膀，天使洁白的羽翼已经变成黑色，一根根黑色的羽毛柔顺无比，充满光泽，“我现在是堕天使了。堕天使，是天界的敌人。现在，我和你是统一战线的了。我的目的很简单，就是向上帝复仇。”

“我倒是第一次见一个天使对上帝带有怨恨的。”

“是堕天使。”亚瑟纠正他，“堕天使对上帝不都是带有怨恨的吗，阿尔弗雷德？”

“你是怎么知道……”阿尔弗雷德下意识地摸向自己的后背，在左边的肩胛骨上，有一个和亚瑟一模一样的、神罚的印记。


End file.
